Team Fortress 2 Remnents Soldiers of war
by Merged Zamasu
Summary: Red Team had an accident involving a Teleporter and Demoman and when they go to save him they end up on Remnant and head to Beacon. Will they find there way home and will they meet a few... unexpected visiters.
1. Chapter 1 Teleporter Gone Wrong

Location: 2Fort/ Time Before match: 5 Hours remaining

A man in red with a yellow hat which shows nuts and bolts and shows a brain was looking at a few blueprints until a man in red with a army hat with a buff banner on his back with a pickaxe in hand slammed a jar of pickles down on the table.

"Can you open this stupid jar, maggot?" The man said.

"I guess Soilder." The man said opening the jar.

"Thanks Engi." Soldier said as he walked away with the jar of pickles.

"Zo, How are ze plans going?" Said a german man which has a doctors mask on with a quick-fix.

"Well doc. The new teleporter should take us to a new location and maybe go visit our family's during the free time we have before the round." Engineer said.

"Very good! Now I have a new Uber weapon to try out! Want a test?" Medic said taking out a quick-fix with two barrels.

"What is that doc?" Engineer asked a little nervous.

"The fast mixer I call it. It does double the healing and over heal but shrinks the person holding its health by 40%." Medic said.

"That a good medgun doc." Engineer said as a Scottish man was on a teleporter cheering while he had a hat with a rocket in it with a shield on his right arm and a bottle of beer in the other.

"Hey lads! I found I nice place for some cheap whiskey!" The black Scottish man said.

"Demo... What have I Zaid. No Alcohol before Zhe match!" Medic yelled as Demo accidentally spilt the bottle on the tele making it spark and teleport him away.

"No!" Medic yelled.

The other soldiers walked in. One was a fat Russian man, an American skinny 17 year old, a pyromaniac, a man that looked like a thief and a Australian sniper.

"What wrong baby man." Said the Russain.

"Demo just went through the teleporter when it went haywire!" Engineer said.

"This isn't good." The man with the sock over his head said.

"We better go get him." The skinny American said.

"I don't think so. If that tele put him in BLU base then he is dead." Engineer said.

The pyromaniac mumbled 'Lets check the death info.'

"Good idea!" The russain said as all eight of them went to a screen where it shown there deaths and kills.

Demoman had 1756 kills and 78 deaths last round but it reset and now he has 0 kills and 0 deaths.

"I guess he isn't in BLU Base." Soldier said.

"Well lets go through and see where he went." The man with the sock over his head said.

One by one they went through until the Engineer was the last one to get on the teleporter only for it to get destroyed after he gone through.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Team Is Formed

(Engineers point of view)

I teleported in and the teleporter soon exploded below me.

"Damn it." I said as I looked around but I didn't see any of the other team.

"Heavy! Scout! Pyro! Demo! Soldier! Spy! Medic! Sniper!" I yelled only to hear a roar close by and gun shots.

"That must be the others." I said as I started to run to the area.

When I made it to an opening I was at a cliff and I seen a huge black bird fighting four teen girls. One had blonde hair and was shooting shotgun blasts out of her wrists. One had Black hair and was wearing a bow on her head. One had Red and Black hair was a red cape and the last one had white hair wearing a white dress.

"What in tarnation?!" I yelled as I seen a huge scorpion fighting four more teens.

One was a boy with blonde hair, one had pink hair and had a huge hammer, one had red hair and had a spear and shield, one had black hair with a pink streak with green bladed pistols.

"Ok I need to help these kids." I said as I got out a work chest.

I placed it on the ground and I got my wrench and made it to a level one sentry then I made a dispenser next to it so I can get medal. I kept on hitting the sentry until it was a level three. I got out my wrangler and pointed it at the bird and started to shot it with the sentry. The bird seemed to be unaffected by the bullets until I shot the rockets making it lose control and hit the mountain getting the girls a chance to kill it. The girl in red was launched at the bird with a giant scythe and she hit the birds neck with it and charged up the cliff making the bird loss its head killing it. I looked at the scorpion and it was gone but the other four teens were ok.

"Well don't that beat all! I was only getting warmed up." I said as the girl with the scythe walked up to me.

"Thanks for helping me." The girl said.

"No need to thank me...uh?" I said which I didn't even know my name.

"Ruby Rose. That's my name." Ruby said as her scythe went into a smaller form.

"How are you able to lift the scythe anyway?" I asked.

"Its easy. Do you have a weapon?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I have my Rescue Ranger, My Wrangler, My Jag, my device that helps me make these lovely things." I said as I patted the sentry's mounted cannon feature.

I soon seen a weird airship that floated over the cliff. The door opened for me to see Scout and Spy.

"Scout! Spy!" I yelled as I ran to them.

"What happened to you two?!" I yelled.

"Well Engineer... Looks like your new work made a little... detour and look at yourself." Spy said taking out a mirror.

I looked at it and I looked a lot younger. I guess I was around fifteen.

"What in the world happened to me?!" I yelled as I took my brain hat off showing that I had brown short hair.

"Yeah Engineer that happened to me." Spy said.

"Didn't happen to me." Scout said.

"I guess this place cuts our age in half." I said as Ruby looked confused.

"Who are those two? Someone you know?" Ruby asked.

"Oh... Well our real names are classified but you can call me Engineer. That's Scout and Spy." I said as Scout waved and Spy bowed .

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby said.

Three other people jumped from the cliff. The same ones the were fighting with Ruby.

"Who are you?" The blonde girl said.

I guess Scout seemed interested in her because his face turned red when he seen her.

"What are you looking at?" The girl in white asked as Scout regained his senses.

"Sorry." Scout said.

"Sorry about this idiot! He is a little crazy about women with a pair of... big melons." Spy said.

The girl with blonde hair seemed to get really angry at both Scout and Spy making her hair light up like fire and her eyes turn red. I soon heard mumbles to see Pyro walk out with his flamethrower aimed at the girls.

"Pyro! Stop! They are ok!" I said as Pyro looked at them.

Pyro mumbled 'What about the girl with flaming hair?'

"What did he say?" The girl in white asked.

"He asked what about her?" I said pointing to the blonde haired girl which is beating in Scouts brain.

"Who me?" The blonde girl said.

"Yeah. What are your names anyway?" I asked.

"I'm Yang. That's Blake and Weiss." Yang said as she threw Scout into a tree.

"Well looks like you four made it." A man said which stepped out of the airship.

The man had grey hair and glasses with a green scarf with a cup of coffee.

"I am Professor Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon." Ozpin said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Ozpin" Spy said shaking his hand.

"Your friend with the brain hat over there helped my students take out one of the strongest Grimm on Remnant so I'll give you an offer. Join Beacon and learn the ways of a huntsmen." Ozpin said as I scratched my head.

"Well sir... I need to work on a new teleporter sense it was destroyed thanks to one of our comrades so I might need a while before I get it done so, I guess." I said.

"Very well." Spy said.

Pyro mumbled 'Hope I can burn something.'

"G-Got it..." Scout said which was really hurt so I moved the dispenser next to him and he healed slowly.

"Thanks Engineer." Scout said getting up.

"So... When to we sign up?" I asked

* * *

(At the other side of Vale)

A blue teleporter soon formed and a man in grey appeared from it and after that a robot that looked like Engineer walked with him to a warehouse where a few men in suits were unloading a few crates.

"Excuse me!" The man yelled as the men turned.

"What are you doing here!" One of the men said pointing a gun at him only for two giant robots to be right behind them aiming miniguns at them.

"I would like for you to move to a new location." The man said.

A man with orange hair with a hat and a cane walked to the man which the robot engineer didn't like and pointed his shotgun at him. The man held my hand over the robots chest telling it to not shot. The robot Engineer lowered its shotgun and the man with the cane spoke.

"Why are you here?" The man asked.

"I'm just looking for some land to make a base for my robot army." The man in grey said.

"Maybe you can help." The man with the cane said.

"What's your name" He continued.

"Greymen." The man said.


End file.
